


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by orphan_account, WhiteCollarSlash



Series: Dare To Dream [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, First Time, Graphic Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarSlash/pseuds/WhiteCollarSlash
Summary: Peter wasn't the only one that was having dirty dreams about his partner. He also wasn't the only one that understood exactly who was in charge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Okay, so this one may be less noncon-ish than the first of this series, but I think it is a whole lot dirtier! Don't expect much more than porn with this, okay? 
> 
> This is a gift to kanarek13 because she asked for some smut! I hope you all like it!

There were times, late at night and usually after drinking too much wine, that Neal would look down at the tracking anklet on his ankle, see the steady green light, and enjoy the fact that he was owned, subdued, _shackled_. More than that, it was who he was shackled _by_ , and shackled _to_ , that made his heart-rate increase and the room suddenly feel too hot and maybe his pants would become just a _little_ tighter.

He'd never been owned by someone, never thought that he'd like it, but somehow, with Peter, it seemed right, and so very _hot_.

Neal could admit that sometimes that he liked when Peter took control, overpowered him with his complete authority over him and made him do what he wanted. With that said, Neal still never imagined he'd wake up, drenched in sweat with his cock painfully hard, as the dirty, vivid images of an erotic dream flashed through his extremely aroused mind. He might have thought of Peter as attractive and strong, in more than one way, but to have a dream anything like the one he'd just woken up from, it was kind of unnerving, but so damn hot...

 

After work, Neal and Peter ended up at the agent's house. Elizabeth was out of town for an event, so Peter had invited him over for company. It had sounded innocent enough, but Neal quickly found out that it was anything but.

Peter didn't make a move toward the couch once they were inside the house and that had Neal's heart picking up speed for some unknown reason. That was when he realized that there was something off about Peter. If he were talking about anyone else, Neal might have thought that the man looked aroused, but in a more dangerous kind of way.

Neal, who'd been on his way to the couch before he realized Peter hadn't moved, cautiously took a few steps toward Peter, confusion clearly written on his face. Peter responded by smiling devilishly as he literally stalked toward Neal like he was some sort of helpless animal just about to be mauled. Once close enough, Peter grabbed Neal roughly by the arms, spun him around and shoved him up against the wall with previously unseen speed and strength that left Neal's mind reeling.

Despite being beyond confused about the situation, Neal started to get turned on by having Peter so close to him all of a sudden, to witness the strength of that muscled body that way always hidden underneath those cheap suits.

"Peter?" Neal whispered cautiously, not sure what was happening or _about_ to happen. But if this was _anything_ like what he'd been wishing for and fantasizing about since the moment Peter clamped the anklet around him...

Peter put his hand on Neal's cheek, not exactly a caress, more like he was taking hold of what he knew was his. The agent leaned in until their lips nearly met, so close to kissing, but not quite. Peter sharp brown eyes held Neal's blue ones captive, just like the rest of him.

"This has been a _long_ time coming, Neal. I've been waiting for this longer than you even know," Peter murmured, his eyes never leaving Neal's.

Neal found himself nodding even though Peter hadn't asked a question. All he could think of was _yes_ , just _yes_ to whatever Peter was asking of him right now.

"You're mine, Neal. I own you and I plan on taking what's mine. Are you prepared for that?" Peter whispered, his hot breath on Neal's skin, making it crawl.

This was it, this was exactly what had been waiting for for so long. It really had to have been enviable, the intense way they always looked at each other, the not-so-innocent touches, the fire that had always been between them, even when they were just cat and mouse, cop and robber.

The attraction between them had just intensified since Peter leashed him, and now Peter was taking the first real step toward something more, something so exciting that Neal had barely allowed himself to fantasize about it in fear of letting himself down too much when reality brought everything crashing down.

"Yes," Neal whispered breathlessly as he closed his eyes, leaning into Peter's touch like a cat starving for affection from its owner.

Neal couldn't believe this was finally happening, Peter was finally going to fuck him. Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI agent and fan of boring sports and terrible coffee, was going to fuck him right here in the house that he lived in with his beautiful wife.

"Wait, what about Elizabeth?" Neal asked as he opened his eyes to stare up at Peter, suddenly afraid of losing what he'd so desperately wanted for so long.

"We have a deal," was all Peter had to say to get Neal to stop asking questions. They'd work out the details later.

Peter then took a step back, much to Neal's disappointment - until he knew why, that was. "Kneel," he said and Neal just knew it was an order and not his name by the way Peter said it - _commanded_ it. It sent an electric jolt through him and had him immediately getting down on his knees in front of Peter, showing off that natural grace of his that he knew Peter loved.

Somehow, it felt like he belonged there, at Peter's feet ready to serve him. It grounded him in the same way the anklet or Peter's hand did.

Peter unzipped his pants, pushed them down just enough to pull out his nearly fully erect cock, and the size of it had Neal's mouth watering in anticipation. Damn, he was big.

Peter aimed his cock towards Neal's mouth and Neal readily accepted it as Peter pushed his dick inside. Peter let his cock sit on Neal's tongue for a short moment so he could get use to the feeling, even though this was far from the first blowjob he'd given. Peter didn't need to know that, though.

Once Peter felt that Neal was ready, he shoved the rest of his length inside of Neal's mouth in one harsh thrust that left Neal choking for a moment. Once his gag reflex calmed down, Neal hollowed his cheeks and began sucking Peter's dick with vigor, bobbing his head in time with Peter's easy thrusts.

After Neal started swirling his tongue around Peter's shaft, Peter groaned and grabbed ahold of Neal's wavy locks, then started pistoning his cock in and out of Neal welcoming mouth, fucking it raw. Neal gripped Peter's pant legs and held on tight as he mouth was pummeled by thick cock.

Peter's dirty, no-nonsense approach to sex had Neal's cock hard faster than he'd even expected, but then it started to hurt, _aching_ to be touched.

Neal couldn't help it - he started humping Peter leg to ease the painful ache in his cock. Shockingly, Peter's cock jumped in Neal's mouth. Spurred on by Peter's reaction, Neal humped harder and faster, like he was so desperate to get off that he'd use Peter's leg to do it, which was completely true.

"You come before I tell you to and you won't come for another week," Peter growled and all Neal could do was whimper around Peter's thick cock. He could wait, he _would_ wait, until Peter said he could come. It couldn't be that hard. Only, Peter rammed his leg against Neal's cock hard enough that he saw stars for a moment.

Neal moaned around the cock that was still plunging into his mouth, loving the wonderful pain, but still trying to hold back his release. "You like when your told what to do, don't you? You like when I order you around. It makes you _wet_ , doesn't it?" Peter's taunting voice said from above him.

Neal nodded the best he could with Peter still fucking his face. It was true, completely true.

"Just so, mmm, so needy, aren't you?" Peter said, his breath stuttering a bit as Neal sucked harder on his length.

Without warning, Peter pulled Neal off of his cock. Neal whined and strained his neck to suck on Peter's cock again, but Peter kept a firm grip on Neal's head.

Still holding Neal, Peter tilted his head up until their eyes met, desperate blue and confident brown locked with one another. "You're such a cock-slut, aren't you? I can barely keep you away," Peter said, almost chastising Neal, but sounding too fond.

"Please," Neal begged, voice raw from Peter's thick cock, his eyes flickering down to the unfinished business between Peter's legs.

Peter smirked, then pulled Neal to his feet with such ease that it made Neal shutter to think how strong he really was.

"Bend over my table, Neal. I want your ass _now_ ," Peter commanded and Neal complied immediately. "Strip first," Peter said before Neal had reached the table. Neal was pretty sure that he lost his clothes faster than he ever had before.

Stripped down to nothing but the tracking anklet with Peter, hands on his hips and fully clothed, Neal could feel their power differences more than ever before. There was more behind Peter having him take his clothes off - it was a display of dominance. Peter was in charge, that much was clear, and Neal was _more_ than okay with that.

Now bent over the table, legs spread and ass raised, Neal felt almost vulnerable enough to stop things now, because Neal Caffrey didn't just hand his ass over, he wasn't some easy fuck or submissive whore, but it was _who_ he was handing his ass to that had him relaxing into the table as Peter shuffled around behind him. Whatever Peter had planned, it would work out just fine.

Even though it wasn't, the first slap to his ass should have been expected, because Peter could _always_ find a way to punish and scold him. Only this time, Neal had no idea what he'd done wrong, and the weirdest thing about that was he _didn't_ want to disobey Peter. He wanted to do whatever he asked, please him in every way he could. What could he have possibly don't wrong? And how could he fix it?

Another slap had Neal whining incoherently, begging without words. _What did I do wrong?_

"You are a dirty little _whore_ , aren't you?" Peter said, slapping Neal's ass on 'whore'.

Oh, it was just role-play. Okay, he could do that. In fact, that sounded just about perfect. "Yes, yes I'm so dirty," Neal moaned as he shimmed his ass, playing along.

Peter rubbed Neal's ass where he'd slapped before spanking it some more. "So hot for me. You need me so bad. I see the way you look at me. And I can't say I'm any different. I mean, who could blame me, seeing you strutting around in those skin-tight suits like you own the place. Well, I have news for you, Caffrey, I own you and you're not the boss of anyone," Peter continued to taunt, slapping Neal as he did.

"No, you're the boss. You're the master," Neal panted against the tabletop, feeling the burn of his ass more with each hard slap.

Peter made a choking noise, like he was startled by something. He stopped hitting Neal, which was concerning, but Neal made himself hold still and not look over his shoulder. Peter hadn't said he could move, so he didn't. "What did you say?" Peter asked slowly after a minute.

"I said, you're my master. You control me, and you can do whatever you want to me," Neal said a bit slowly as well, not sure if he'd crossed a line.

The hardest hit so far landed on Neal's already burning ass, making him gasp. "That's right," Peter said, all confidence and control again, but that word, _master_ , had him momentarily flustered. Interesting.

After that, Peter seemed to find a rhythm and attacked Neal's ass in earnest. Left cheek, then right, right again, then the pattern was lost and he just hit Neal until he seemed satisfied.

Neal, for his part, didn't even have to act as though the spanking had him turned on. He moaned, gasped and even whimpered while gripping the far edge of the table as Peter landed blow after blow. His cock, fully flushed, rubbed hard against the table with each jarring slap and had Neal on the edge of coming. But he didn't come, wouldn't until Peter said that he could.

His ass and thighs had to be a bright cherry red by the time Peter eventually stopped. It felt like a thousand bees were stinging it. It felt so damn good.

Neal actually became concerned when Peter finally _did_ stop spanking him, but then he gripped Neal by the back of the head and pushed down, even though Neal hadn't lifted his head once. "I'll be right back. Don't look, don't move. If you're not _exactly_ where I left you, I'll put a cockring on you and leave it there until Monday," Peter threatened, then walked off somewhere. He seemed very intent on controlling Neal's orgasm, so Neal promised himself that he definitely wouldn't come until Peter said so. He would be good, for Peter.

Every second Peter was gone Neal had more and more trouble holding still. What was he doing? Did he leave him? Neal tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Peter would come back, he would.

After what felt like an eternity, Peter finally did come back. Neal hadn't heard him, but the slap to his already sore ass had him jolting out of his daze.

"Look at that, you _do_ know how to stay. Good dog," Peter taunted, and Neal could just hear the smirk he wore. But it was completely true, and surprisingly hot.

Neal unintentionally tensed when Peter settled a hand on Neal's hip, pretty sure he knew what Peter was about to do, and he was right. Peter actually kissed his asscheek before thrusting a cold finger into his puckered hole. It had been so long since he'd been penetrated that he was tight as ever. Neal whined and arched his back, heady with the sudden stretch of his inner muscles. It felt so damn good, and knowing what was to come was even better.

Plunging that one finger in and out of Neal's hole, Peter used another one to tease the stretched rim, then rub his perineum in slow, agonizing circles. He knew exactly what to do to make Neal crazy, even though they'd never been together before.

Neal gasped as Peter slowly added a second finger and scissored those two to stretch his hole, because he was going to fill it with his huge cock, ram it all of the way up there until all he could feel was Peter staking his claim on something that had been his for longer than either of them even knew.

"Gotta get you loose, Neal. You're ass is so damn tight," Peter murmured, his breath hot against Neal's ass. Peter's tongue darted in between the two fingers in his hole, plunging in to farther stretch him, then it retreated as Peter picked up the pace again.

By the time a third finger was added, Neal was letting out a senseless litany of, "Please, Peter! Fuck me! _Please_!" He just needed Peter's cock, needed it inside of him, claiming him. Those fingers were amazing, but not what he needed right now.

Peter pulled his fingers out nice and slow and Neal could feel every knuckle and callus as they slipped out. "Since you asked so nicely," Peter chuckled, then Neal felt the tip of Peter's hard cock touch his wet, loose hole.

The first push was more of a tease than anything, making Neal whine as Peter pulled away. Then Peter's cock was back, pushing past the loosened ring of muscles. He could feel every inch of smooth, hot cock as it filled his loosened but still tight ass. So slowly, _too_ slowly. He whined and pushed back for more, but Peter's hands on his hips, so strong, so sure, stopped him from moving an inch.

"Don't think that you have any control, Neal. _I'm_ the master," Peter said, slamming against Neal's sore ass with brutal force, impaling Neal completely on his cock. It caused a pleasure so intense that Neal nearly came then and there. But Peter had told him not to, so he didn't dare.

Neal whined and pushed his ass up farther to get all of Peter's cock in that he could, loving the burning stretch of Peter's thick cock so far up his ass and stinging pain of Peter's pelvis flush against his sore cheeks. "Who am I, Neal?" Peter asked, balls-deep in Neal's tight, fluttering ass.

"Master," Neal gasped immediately, mindlessly rocking his hips back but not getting far because of Peter's constant hold on his hips.

Peter chuckled, the rumble vibrating against Neal's back where Peter was resting his still clothed chest. "Very good," he said, then pulled his cock back out, then thrust it back in so hard that Neal was pushed forward and his cock was crushed against the edge of the table, the combination of pleasure and pain electrifying.

Once again, Peter found his own rhythm, pulling out and thrusting quickly and harshly, panting with the exertion. Neal, even though just laying there and being rocked by Peter's hard thrusts, was panting even harder, with a sporadic combination of, "Oh, god! Yes! Yes! Harder! Pease!" leaving his mouth in between those breaths. Peter didn't disappoint for a moment, picking up speed and changing angles for even more pleasure.

After an unknown amount of time that was blurred by such wonderful pleasure and pain, Neal could feel by the sudden unsteadiness of Peter's thrusts that he was about to come. "Want me to fill you up? Put my cum in you?" Peter asked, his voice rough.

"Yes!" Neal yelled enthusiastically as he fisted his hands that lay atop the table, more ready for this than he'd ever been for anything in his entire life.

Peter grunted, thrust two more times, and came in Neal's ass, spurting cum so deep in there, finally claiming him as he always should have. Neal felt as Peter's cock spasmed as Peter rutted against his ass with unrelenting passion, as his dick squirted sperm inside of his hole, so much, much more than Neal had expected. It was perfect.

Peter started to nip at Neal's ear once his orgasm ended, his tongue flicking at his lobe. "Do you want to come?" Peter whispered in Neal's ear, his cock still shoved all of the way up Neal's ass.

Neal nodded almost frantically. "Yes, please," he said, trying not to sound desperate, but he really, really was.

Peter pulled his softening cock out of Neal's hole, then stuck two fingers back in. He found Neal's prostate with surprising efficiency and started to rub it mercilessly. As he did that, his other hand snaked between Neal and the table and attacked his nipples, pinching and pulling them as hard as he could.

Gasping against the tabletop, Neal realized that his orgasm was moments away, whether Peter said that he could come or not. If Peter didn't tell him that he could come soon, he would have no choice but to disobey. Neal whined wordlessly, hoping Peter understood.

"Come for me now, Neal. _Come on_!" Peter ordered, and Neal could say no even if he wanted to. That commanding tone of Peter's voice was the last thing that he needed to be sent over the edge. Neal came hard, an explosive orgasm shaking through his entire body as his cock spurted cum all over the floor under the table, with nothing touching his cock but air.

Peter continued he rub at his prostate and anal walls as they spasmed uncontrollably, not letting up one bit. Peter held him on the table when he legs started to give out. Peter wouldn't let him fall.

It seemed like an eternity before Neal came back to himself, surprised that Peter still had his fingers in Neal's ass. He pulled them out suddenly, and Neal whined almost automatically at the loss until something else entirely probed his loosened hole. It was hard and cold with lube, but not Peter's cock. No, this was a bit smaller and harder.

Neal shuttered when he finally figured it out. A butt plug. Peter was twisting a butt plug up his ass, making his hole stay stretched so Neal was ready for him next time, also keeping Peter's remaining cum in there. And that definitely meant that there was going to be a next time. Neal shuttered again.

After maneuvering the plug around a bit, Peter got it pushed all of the way in, its wide base seated snugly against Neal sore rim. "You're gonna hold my cum for me for a bit, okay? Don't lose any, now," Peter said, patting the plug roughly.

"Never," Neal breathed, though he didn't really know he said it out loud until he heard Peter chuckle lightly behind him. He seemed amused and turned on by Neal's obedience, an obedience that Neal didn't even know he'd possessed.

Then Peter became serious again as he grabbed Neal by the nape of his neck and pulled him off of the table. Peter pointed at the viscous liquid under the table. "Clean up the mess you made," he ordered, his voice no more than a growl next to Neal's ear.

With a small whimper, Neal slid to the floor without much of his usual grace. On shaky hands and knees, Neal crawled under the table and started lapping up his own cum, glad that the Burkes were neat people and cleaned regularly. His cum was bitter and salty and didn't taste nearly as good as the pre-cum Neal had tasted from Peter's cock, but he didn't complain for a moment.

He imagined it was Peter's for a moment, but no, Peter's cum was still in his ass, drying on his thighs, and would be until Peter said that he could clean it up. Neal wasn't sure if he even wanted that, ever.

Glancing behind himself, Neal saw Peter watching him so intently with those dark, aroused eyes of his. He was aroused because he was watching Neal do exactly what he'd told him to. Neal moaned and closed his eyes as he licked up the next little puddle with kitten licks, his ass rocking slightly. If it was a show that Peter wanted...

"You like cleaning up your mess, don't you? Is it because you like your taste, or is it because I told you to do it?" Peter asked, his voice taunting. He had to know that answer already.

"Second," Neal murmured against the floor, nearly done cleaning up his mess.

"Oh, so you like when I order you around?" Peter asked, sounding very satisfied with himself. "Well then, come here," he said, his voice commanding again. Neal could never say no to that voice.

Neal scrambled out from under the table, coming to stand next to Peter, waiting for his next instructions. Peter, still completely clothed while Neal stood naked, pulled Neal in for a rough kiss that was just as claiming as the fucking had been. The heat and passion that engulfed them as they kissed was nothing like Neal had ever experienced before.

Peter spanked his sore ass once he broke their kiss, hitting the butt plug as well. The plug bumped his prostate, resulting in Neal's limp cock to jump.

Peter noticed, _of course_ , and smirked. "Ready to go again already? I guess you could suck me off until I get hard again. Then I could fuck your tight little ass again, leave some more cum up there for you to enjoy."

Neal moaned, leaning into Peter's embrace. This was exactly what he wanted, exactly how things were supposed to be. Neal nodded against Peter's shirt, saying yes to whatever it was that he wanted.

Once the kissing and touching started up again, the two didn't disentangle from each other all of the way up to the master bedroom, where Peter watched the game from the bed as Neal stayed on the floor on his knees and sucked the agent off. It was amazing.

Hours later, after Peter had, as promised, shot another load deep into Neal's ass and Neal was allowed to come again as well, Neal fell asleep feeling safe and protected in Peter's strong arms, knowing that this was how things were supposed to be.

 

After Neal jerked himself off to the extremely hot dream he just had, after he came down from the most wonderful high he'd had in years, he reminded himself that _nothing_ like that could ever happen in real life, and he _definitely_ could never tell Peter about the dream - or the ones he'll continue to have. No, a relationship like that could never happen, but, Neal supposed, there was no harm in having some arousing fantasies to amuse himself when no one was around.

**Author's Note:**

> I eventually plan on making a third story to this series that has Peter and Neal finally telling each other about their dreams (kanarek13's idea!) but that's a lot of plot there! And then the feelings! It'll be complicated, so it'll take a while, especially since I've never done any actual romantic scenes, just the porny ones! We'll see how it goes! Thanks for reading!


End file.
